


Bugger Off, Will You?

by SirLukeTheCute



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Abuse, Addictions, Alpha Albus Dumbledore, Alpha James Potter, Alpha Lucius Malfoy, Alpha Sirius Black, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Autistic Severus Snape, Bottom Severus Snape, Character Development, Character development for Lucius Malfoy, Drug Mentions, Ever - Freeform, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Gonna stop tagging now, Good Tom Riddle, Good Voldemort, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I also don't condone any kind of non-consensual acts, Long, M/M, Marriage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NOT romanticising it tho, Not biologically, Omega Severus Snape, Poly Relationship, Promise, Rape/Non-con is ONLY when Sev is an adult, Severus Snape is baby, Sexual Content, Voldemort is a Dad, a little bit, anyway, bad intentions, he is ok, he's awkward, he's just a father figure, he's just baby, long series, really - Freeform, that goes for all of my fanfics and stories btw, they get help, this is gay sis, this is kind of a way to vent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirLukeTheCute/pseuds/SirLukeTheCute
Summary: Today was an odd day. Today was the day Severus and his year-mates would be divided into one of three classes. Alpha, Beta, or Omega. The color you get inside your vial classifying you to the role you’d play for the rest of your life.In other words, Severus dives headfirst into a crazy train of events that he doesn't know whether to be thankful for or hate ruthlessly.
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall/Andromeda Black Tonks, One sided Albus Dumbledore/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy/Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 20
Kudos: 143





	1. In The Lonely Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Hai Luke here~  
> I've had this idea in my mind for legit months, so I decided to write it down since I've been slightly fixated on it recently! I promise for all you Duty Calls fans- I'm NOT giving up on it! I have multiple (Six to be specific) Harry Potter fanfic-series planned, and don't intend to stop writing any of them! So I'm not giving up on DCs, I'm just focusing on this for a bit. <3 Love you all!   
> Side note- I started writing this while listening to Sam Smith. Totally unrelated and irrelevant, but felt the need to tell someone haha. It also sort of gave me the idea to name each chapter after a song/album by whomever I'm listening to while I'm writing this, so there's that. Enjoy the story! <33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus gets sorted. 
> 
> Chapter title is after Sam Smith's album In The Lonely Hour.

Severus trudged through the never-ending halls of Hogwarts, an awful feeling lingering in his stomach. Today was an odd day. Today was the day Severus and his year-mates would be divided into one of three classes. Alpha, Beta, or Omega. The color you get inside your vial classifying you to the role you’d play for the rest of your life. A pathetic way to discriminate, Severus thought, but it was the way things went. He walked into the potions classroom and sat down towards the back, leaving the seat beside him open for Lily to join him. 

And join him she did- about five minutes later, the gorgeous red-headed girl walked through the door and trotted over to her friend, plopping down in the seat next to him rather excitedly. “Hey, Sev!” She exclaimed, her wondrous green eyes shining as she gazed at her friend longingly. 

“Hello, Lily.” He responded sheepishly, though his tone made it clear he was happy to see her. 

Yes- Lily Evans and Severus Snape, an odd pair the two of them were- but it was undeniable, the two were inseparable. They also seemed to share the opinion that James Fleamont Potter was the most arrogant, two-faced toe-rag ever to live. 

And Severus was more than happy that Lily shared that opinion, because it was evident that Potter had a liking for Lily.. and well, that certainly wasn’t good for Severus, now was it. 

Speak of the devil- That  _ prat  _ James Potter and his idiot posse trampled in like a bunch of bulls, sitting more towards the front of the classroom minutes before Slughorn tapped his silvery black wand on the desk in front of him, signaling the larger than normal classroom to face the front. 

“Hello, students. I’m sure you’re all very aware of what kind of class we’re having today. Today- Ladies and gentlemen, is the day you’ll be sorted into one of three classes. Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. Now, a vial has been placed in front of you. The recipe is quite simple- you’ll find it on page two hundred and four in your potions books. You’ll find that the last step calls for a droplet of your own blood- but I am going to request that you stop on the step prior to it, please. I will call you one at a time when you’ve finished to lead you through that step.” He said, gesturing to the students’ desks.

Severus was immediately in his element, getting his potions book out and gathering the necessary elements required.

He followed the steps one by one- boiled his water in his cauldron, mixed up the serum, and slowly poured the substance into the clear bottle laid before him, and sat back in his seat as Slughorn had instructed. Lily followed suit quickly, having been following along with Severus. The two waited as the rest of the class finished up, sitting down, waiting for Slughorn called their names. 

“Ah! My golly, you all did incredibly well! Good job! Now, I will call you a few at a time- Let’s go, Sirius Black, Lily Evans!” 

The two of them both responded in glee, slowly and gently pricking their fingers with the charmed needles they were given- meant to get blood but heal the wound instantly. Sirius sloppily sloshed his blood into his vial, the clear liquid instantly turning a vibrant red color, as expected. 

“No surprise here- Sirius Black, a mighty Alpha!” 

Sirius grinned brightly, punching the air as his friends congratulated him.

Lily followed suit, less excitedly, but still happily, letting a droplet of her blood fall into the glass. Her bottle turned a bright blue- A Beta.

“Ah, Ms. Evans! A Beta!” Slughorn said, and Severus smiled sheepishly. 

He didn’t really pay much attention to the next couple of students- most were Betas. He did perk up, though, when Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were called, for whatever reason. Remus, much to Severus’ surprise, turned up as an Alpha. Peter, on the other hand, was a Beta. Not very surprising at all.

Time seemed to drift off for a minute or two before Severus’ name was inevitably called. 

“Severus Snape and James Potter!”

Of  _ course  _ he was called alongside that  _ git.  _

James went first, and to nobody's surprise, his potion turned a dark maroon.

“Well done, James! Another Alpha for our ranks.” Slughorn said, seemingly proud or something. 

Severus shakily took the needle and pricked himself, making no reaction to his bright red blood as it dripped into the bottle, the wound healing immediately. He held his breath for the seconds it took, the suspense killing him as he watched his blood swirl around the thick, clear liquid as it slowly changed colors- 

Lily smiled as it changed. It was turning blue- he was just a Beta!

“You’re a Beta, just like me!” She whispered, but Severus didn’t let himself have relief. It was still swirling around- the potion wasn’t done.

Severus had figured out the endgame long before the others had. 

He’d figured it out- he knew what was going to happen. 

That’s why when the silvery blue substance finally stopped spinning around- when it wasn’t blue anymore- but green, he didn’t react by gasping, or with any sort of shock. 

He knew he had the worst of luck. 

He knew he’d be an Omega. 

Slughorn beamed. “Ah! Severus Snape, an Omega! And by the look of your shade- it seems you’re a very fertile one, too!” He exclaimed, gesturing to the dark forest green Severus’ vial had turned.

_ Yes, sir, let everyone know. I really appreciate it.  _

He shook off his anger and leaned over on his desk, face planted in his folded arms, refusing to face  _ anyone  _ in the room. Not even Lily. The embarrassment and the continuously darkening blush on his face was too much. He just couldn’t face it. 

He was more than thankful when they finished this god-forsaken class and Slughorn let them go- it was free period for Severus now. He could escape.

Severus wouldn’t dare cry in front of them. They wouldn’t get to see him cry.

Ever. 

But, much to Severus’ annoyance, he’d forgotten that one of James’ idiot friends had free period as well. Which of course led him to run right into Sirius Black on his way to the library, doubling back from the slightly taller boy, having had run straight into him in his distractedness. 

_ Great.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like comments more than kudos, thanks. Thanks for reading!


	2. And He Runs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus has a run-in with Black.
> 
> Title: And He Runs by Blixemi.

“Oi.” Sirius said as Sniv- no,  _ Severus  _ ran into him. “You watchin’ where you’re going, mate?” 

Severus collected himself and looked back up at Sirius with a glare.

“Uh, you ok?” Sirius asked, approaching the smaller boy cautiously. 

“Why would you care, Black?” Severus spat back. Sirius bit back a retort. 

“Mate, I’m just asking. Don’t gotta snap at me.” Sirius responded. 

That seemed to make Severus pause for a second, and he bit his lip. “I’m fine. Now get out of my way.” 

“Oi- Wait up.” Sirius said, following him as he trekked to the library swiftly. “You up for studying with me? I know you’re good with charms- and I’m kind of awful at them, you see-”

“You want  _ my  _ help with studying?”

“Well, yeah- you’re top of our class.”

“Mhm. Sure.” The Slytherin said sarcastically. “I’m sure that’s all.”

“It is! Look- I’m sorry.” Sirius said as Severus sped up, heading down the aisle dedicated to Potions books. 

Severus’ head whipped around, eyes wide. “ _ What?”  _ He hissed. 

Sirius swallowed. “I- I’m sorry.” 

Severus’ shoulders drooped for some reason, and he took a step backwards. 

“What’s your aim, Black.” It was less a question and more a statement, a demand almost.

“I don’t have one. I’m just apologizing.” Sirius said softly.

“It’s kind of coincidental, I must say, that you’ve chosen to do this  _ right  _ after I was classed as an Omega.” He accused. 

Sirius let out a little yelp, waving his hands out in front of him in panic. “No! It’s not like that- I’ve been wanting to do this for  _ months,  _ Snape. I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean to wait this long- I was just nervous-”

“Nervous?  _ Nervous?”  _ Severus snarled. “You were nervous?” 

Sirius fell silent for a moment. “I know. I know- You have every right to be livid with me. I was a dick. Royally stupid. I’m so sorry.”

Severus paused. “I- I don’t-”

“Please? Study with me?” Sirius pleaded. 

Severus’ mouth snapped shut. And then it opened again. 

“Fine.” 

Sirius’ face brightened. “Great!” 

“Go sit down, you moron.” Severus said, his eyes rolling.

\-------

Severus didn’t understand exactly what Sirius had been getting at, but he, despite denying it to anyone else, appreciated the boy’s change in attitude. It was comforting knowing that one of his bullies was capable of growing up. 

He let himself smile at that, and he continued to let himself smile throughout the study session with Sirius.

He let that smile linger as he hauled himself to his next class, transfiguration. James and Peter were in the classroom already, James tossing a little gold snitch in his hands. The tanned skin boy turned his freckled face as Severus slugged in, a grin stretching on his face as his brown-amber eyes caught sight of the lanky, greasy-haired boy.

“Yo, Snivellus!” 

“Cram it, Potter.” He responded in ten-fold. 

“Aw, what’s got you all bothered, kitten?” He cooed, making Severus cringe. 

“You’re disgusting.” He spat. “Don’t call me ‘Kitten’.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because I don’t want you to?” He retorted. “Obvious answer, Potter.”

“C’mon, Sev.” 

Severus froze, and let himself look back to James for a moment.

“What?” James asked with a smirk. “Surprised, Kit-”

“No, I’m confused.” He responded, raising a brow.

“Why?” James asked, that stupid smirk refusing to leave his face.

“B- because this isn’t  _ like you!” _

“Oh, yeah. Because you know me  _ sooo  _ well, Sevvy.” He said with a snicker. “C’mon, relax.”

“Relax? I- Why should I relax?”

“One, because if you don’t stop yelling, you’re gonna get a detention, and two, because I said so.” James said, laughing. 

“I- Shut up!” Severus said, turning to conceal the growing blush on his face.

“Aw. Ease up, Snape. Class is starting.”

Severus didn’t really want to listen to James- but he was right. Professor McGonagall came striding into the classroom, starting class quickly.

Though even through class, Severus found it hard to focus. Incredibly hard to focus. After all- all he could think about was the strange way each of his tormentors seemed to be changing. 

Sirius’ apology, and now this weird sort of flirty attitude James was presenting.. It was certainly stumping Severus more than he wanted to admit to anyone. It was weird- and Severus didn’t know what to think. 

Severus didn’t really care to ponder on it, to be honest. He happily left the Transfiguration classroom after dismissal, deciding again to skip lunch.


End file.
